Warriors Of The Mist A Whisper In The Wind
by MischievousLlama
Summary: Rufflekit is born, will she survive the hardships and joys of life?
1. Chapter 1

**Alliances**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Senpaistar, a golden tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Kohaiheart, a black furred she-cat with scarlet eyes

apprentice: Wolfpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Senseitail, a brown she-cat with a blue and green eye

Warriors: Bakapelt, a brown she-cat with blue eyes Foxfang, a orange she-cat with yellow eyes  
Spidertail, a black tom with scarlet eyes Shadowstep, a grayish black tom with amber eyes Deerleap, a brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes Icefang, a white she-cat with blue eyes Blazinggaze, a orange she-cat with amber eyes Finchflight, a silver she-cat with amber eyes Weaselfur, a brown and white tom with dark blue eyes Plumheart, a reddish she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentices: Wolfpaw, a dark brown she-cat with brown eyes  
Fluffypaw, a brown tom with long fur and brown eyes

Queens: Tsundereclaw, a black she-cat with blue eyes Yanderegaze, a black she-cat with scarlet eyes Stonegaze, a blue she-cat with  
kits: Rufflekit kits: Reedkit,Asurakit and Dogekit kits: Lionkit gray eyes.  
Celestialshine, a golden she-cat with pale blue eyes  
kits: Nekokit

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Dogestar, a tan tom with silver eyes

 **Deputy:** Grumpystep, a fat Siamese she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Bubpurr, a tabby she with green wide eyes and tongue sticking out

ShadowClan

 **Leader:** Goldenstar, a tall golden tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Shortclaw, a black short tom with silver eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Bronzegaze, a brown she-cat with brown eyes

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Lightstar, a brown tom with brown eyes

 **Deputy:** Darkgaze, a black tom with blackish silver eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Shadowheart, a black she-cat with blackish silver eyes

 **Chapter 1**

Rufflekit blinked open her eyes and the first thing she saw was a brown she-kit with green eyes hurling towards her.

"Ah!" Rufflekit squeaked as Reedkit landed on top of her."Oi she's opened her eyes!" Exclaimed Reedkit slowly getting off of her.

Rufflekit examined the Nursery and couldn't help but ask, "What do I look like?!" Rufflekit squeaked to Reedkit. "A weakling!" Hissed Reedkit as she launched herself at Rufflekit again but Rufflekit managed to dodge the attack, "Reedkit stop!" Complained Rufflekit.

"ShadowClan invader kill it! Burn it!" Yowled Reedkit launching herself on Rufflekit and softly nibbling into her chest. A dark brown she-cat followed by a brown tom padded over to the nursery entrance and peered in.

Asurakit bounded over to greet the she-cat, "Aren't kits so cute Fluffypaw?!" The brown she-cat exclimed. "Yep too cute for me..." Fluffypaw mewed.

"Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw! I'm so glad you came to visit!" Exclaimed Asurakit.

"Who cares they're just a bunch of lame apprentices," Hissed Reedkit and then let out a snort as she saw Rufflekit bound over to greet the apprentices.

Rufflekit yawned as she woke up to the sound of the leader yowling a clan meeting. She forced her paws to carry her to the entrance  
where she saw Reedkit and Asurakit at the front of the crowd, their fur nicely groomed.

"Those lucky furballs..." Rufflekit sighed wondering what it would be like to be an apprentice.

 _'Who would her mentor be? Would she have to pull tons of ticks?! Would the training be hard?!'  
_  
Suddenly cats began yowling at the top of their lungs, "Reedpaw! Asurapaw! Reedpaw! Asurapaw!" Jealously rushedthrough Rufflekit, "Two more moons..." Muttered Rufflekit as she stalked away.

The next moon passed by quickly and Rufflekit awoke to the sound of the clan leader yowling a meeting. Rufflekit eagerly followed  
her mom, Tsundereclaw into the crowd. Rufflekit then felt a pain in her heart as she realized this wasn't her ceremony.

"I, Senpaistar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Wolfpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Wolfpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wolfpelt. StarClan honors your brave and loyal knowledge, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Senpaistar rested his muzzle on Wolfpelt and Wolfpelt licked his shoulder. The same thing happened for Fluffypaw which he was now Fluffyheart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rufflekit slowly bit into her rabbit. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." Announced Senpaistar which made her choke on the rabbit she was eating, her mom rushed over to her and quickly groomed her as she pulled her to the front of the crowd.

She glanced at Lionkit who was also sitting at the front of the crowd her fur neatly groomed. _We're going to become apprentices together!'_

"Rufflekit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rufflepaw. Your mentor will be Shadowstep. I hope Shadowstep will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Shadowstep **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Blazinggaze, and you have shown yourself to be strict and loyal. You will be the mentor of Rufflepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Rufflepaw."

Shadowstep touched noses with Rufflepaw and then once Lionkit had her ceremony and was know Lionpaw the apprentice of Senseitail,

the clan cheered their names, "Rufflepaw! Lionpaw! Rufflepaw! Lionpaw!"

Once the meeting was over cats went back to what they were usually doing Rufflepaw waved her tail to Lionpaw as she made her way

out of camp following Shadowstep and Lionpaw followed Senseitail into the darkness of the medicine cat's den. "So what will I be learning

today?!" Exclaimed Rufflepaw. "The borders." Shadowstep mewed and Rufflepaw was a bit disappointed they wouldn't do hunting or battle

training but it was still training!

Rufflepaw sat by the fresh kill pile sharing a rabbit with Reedpaw and Fluffyheart, it had been a few sunrises since she had her

ceremony. "I wish I could go to the gathering!" Rufflepaw complained. "Ha, noob." Laughed Reedpaw choking on the rabbit. "I'll tell you

about how the gathering was if you want." Offered Fluffyheart. "No thanks, I would rather want to see it myself." Mewed Rufflepaw.

"Rufflepaw sorry to break it to you but you're never going to that ceremony, only good apprentices can go." Explained Reedpaw. "You're

so mean!" Cried Rufflepaw running out of camp. While Rufflepaw was running she bumped into something soft and landed on top of it.

"Get off of me mousebrain!" Yowled a voice and Rufflepaw quickly climbed off of it and she recognized the yellow blue eyed she-cat.

"Oh it's you Rufflepaw, sorry." Lionpaw mewed. Rufflepaw didn't realize Lionpaw could be so scary! Rufflepaw shook her head, "It's fine."

Rufflepaw noticed Lionpaw picking some roots, "Can I help?" Mewed Rufflepaw. "Yes please that would help a lot!" The two apprentices

carried the roots back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The leader yowled names for cats to go to the gathering. Asurapaw was beside Wolfpelt in the line while Reedpaw and Dogepaw were

beside each other. Every cat in the line had someone beside them except Fuzzyheart. Fuzzyheart's bright smile hid that he was probably

going to be alone for the rest of the gathering. Rufflepaw felt a pain in her heart she wanted to go with him to the gathering but she was

stuck at camp Rufflepaw just sighed and padded into the apprentice's den and curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

Rufflepaw talked to Fuzzyheart and Lionpaw at the fresh kill pile sharing stories, that was when the clan leader, Senpaistar called a

clan meeting.

"I, Senpaistar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his return."

"Dogepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Said Dogepaw a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dogepaw, from this moment you will be known as Dogeclaw. StarClan honors your quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Senpaistar rested his muzzle on Dogeclaw's head and Dogeclaw licked his shoulder.

"Dogeclaw! Dogeclaw! Dogeclaw!" The Clan cheered.

The following two moons later... Rufflepaw yawned and stretched and stretched. She saw Dogeclaw pad up to Wolfpelt and ask her

"Can I talk you alone?" Sure mewed Wolfpelt. Rufflepaw caught Asuratrail glaring at Dogepelt and Reedwhisker smirked. The two had

became warriors a moon ago. Rufflepaw got curious of what Dogepelt wanted to say and slipped out of camp following the two. Once the

brown cats were out of sight Wolfpelt let out a hiss, "What do you want Dogeclaw?!" "Well...I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile

now..." Dogeclaw's voice was shaky. "Go on," Mewed Wolfpelt. "Well...WILL YOU BE MY MATE!" Dogepelt declared. Rufflepaw watched in

awe, "He finally made a move." Whispered a voice which made her flinch but she relaxed once she saw it was just Reedwhisker. Wolfpelt

let out a snort, "I'm sorry but Asuratrail is already my mate." Dogeclaw stared at her in pure shock and Wolfpelt padded back to camp.

Dogepelt's claws dug into the earth, "B-brother why..." The cute sparkle in his eyes when he always looked at Wolfpelt was gone, now all

that was left was rage. "We should head back to camp," Reedwhisker suggested. Rufflepaw quickly nodded as the two she-cats raced back

to camp.

Rufflepaw awoke to the clan leader yowling this time Rufflepaw knew it was her time. Rufflepaw quickly rose to her paws and groom-

ed herself and made her way to the front of the crowd.

"I, Senpaistar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in his return."

"Rufflepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Rufflepaw yowled triumphantly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rufflepaw, from this moment you will be known as Rufflepelt. StarClan honors your honesty and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

Senpaistar rested his head on Rufflepelt and Rufflepelt licked his shoulder.

"Rufflepelt! Rufflepelt!" The Clan roared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rufflepelt pelted into the nursery and saw Wolfpelt with two beautiful kits, one a she-kit with black fur and dark blue eyes and the

other a she-kit wit brown fur and pale blue eyes. "They're beautiful! Are you sure you didn't steal them from someone?" Rufflepelt teased.

"Of course they're mine!" Wolfpelt snapped and then the anger vanished in her eyes, "Mine and Asuratrail's..." Rufflepelt smiled and

padded out of the nursery to see Dogeclaw carrying a mouse and making his way to the nursery, suddenly Asuratrail padded in front of

him. "What do you think you're doing?" Asuratrail snorted and flicked his tail in annoyance. "Bringing, Wolfpelt a mouse obviously so she

doesn't starve." Dogeclaw hissed glaring up at Asuratrail, Asuratrail was huge because of his sudden growth spurt but Dogeclaw somehow

had the courage to bravely defend himself. "Let me pass," Dogeclaw grumbled glaring into Asuratrail's hateful eyes. Asuratrail flicked his

tail, "Fine. But be quick." And as soon as he said that Dogeclaw dashed into the nursery. Rufflepelt shrugged and joined a patrol.

A few moons later the kits were bounding around in the camp watched closely by their mother, Wolfpelt. Lionpaw returned back into

camp with her mentor, Senseitail. Rufflepelt bounded over to Lionpaw, "Hey, Lionpaw!" "Lionheart," Lionheart corrected her. Rufflepelt's

fur intensified, "YOU'RE A FULL MEDICINE CAT NOW?! WOW GOOD FOR YOU!" Rufflepelt cheered. Lionheart blushed, "It's nothing really."

Rufflepelt sat with Reedwhisker sharing a squirrel just then Eightkit and Paintedkit rolled into them, "Watch it kit!" Reedwhisker hissed.

Rufflepelt just let out a _mrrow of laughter._ Rufflepelt then stared into Reedwhisker's eyes, "Reedwhisker, will you be my mate?" Ruffle-

pelt asked. Reedwhisker's eyes widened but then she quickly tried to play cool which made Rufflepelt softly giggle, "Sure." The kits then

rolled into them again making them nuzzle each other.

"What do you mean we should part ways?!" Rufflepelt hissed as she felt a pain in her heart feeling something she'd always had her

whole life now missing. "I have feelings for another cat, plus were both she-cats we will never have kits, it won't work out." Reedwhisker

hissed the sad truth as burning tears welled up into Rufflepelt's eyes, "Fine, I don't need you _either_." Rufflepelt hissed padding away.

Yet Rufflepelt didn't know as she walked away Reedwhisker sobbed never ending tears because she didn't want to be a disgrace to her

family, she knew this was for the best.

The latest days the two she-cats avoided each other as possible as they could but if they were put together on patrols they would

just silently do their job and not talk at all, though other times Rufflepelt enjoyed spending time with a funny tom named, Fluffypelt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rufflepelt waved her tail to Senseitail and Lionheart as they padded with Kohaiheart to go to the moonstone for Kohaiheart to receive her

nine lives. Rufflepelt then stretched back on her nest in the nursery. "Oi, just because we parted ways doesn't mean we have to be

enemies." Reedwhisker hissed. Rufflepelt sighed she was expecting kits soon and her only company was Reedwhisker who was also

expecting but there was no other queen since Wolfpelt had recently moved out of the nursery because her two kits were now apprentices.

Paintedpaw bounded around her mentor Fluffypelt, while Eightpaw was hissing and complaining to her mentor Dogeclaw which made

Rufflepelt _almost_ feel bad for him. "Poor, Dogeclaw." Rufflepelt teased. While Reedpelt inched closer to Rufflepelt and looked outside

and laughed, "Yep I'm happy I'm a queen because there would be a chance of me getting _her_!" Reedwhisker laughed. _I wish I wasn't_ ,

Rufflepelt silently added watching the mentors and their apprentices with envy but she knew this was her destiny to have kits.

Leaf-fall soon came around the corner as fast as a monster. Reedwhisker nursed her one healthy kit, Tigerkit. Who was an orange

tabby she-kit, and Evekit a reddish-brown she-kit who surprisingly reminded Rufflepelt of herself.

Reedwhisker was right the painful experience finally came. Rufflepelt purred in amusement she had given birth to a reddish brown

tan tom, Ruffkit. A dark brown tom, Coalkit. And finally a dark brown tom, Skykit. "Your kits are _almost_ as beautiful as mine."

Reedwhisker teased. Rufflepelt just smiled and purred softly as she stared down at her kits. "When are they going to be able to play?!"

Tigerkit mewed tackling Evekit. "Hey!" Evekit squealed. "In a moon...?" Rufflepelt asked unsure. "In a moon." Reedwhisker answered.

"But you must be gentle with them!" Rufflepelt mewed staring into the gleaming dark emerald eyes of Tigerkit which then caught Tigerkit

off guard as Evekit lunged onto Tigerkit pinning her, "Ha!" "Cheater!" Tigerkit hissed.


End file.
